


Work it Baby

by Shiroi1062, The_Lamp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masterbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tutus, i don't know what we were going for but this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroi1062/pseuds/Shiroi1062, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lamp/pseuds/The_Lamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi. Tutu. Eren. Tutu. Pointless sex. </p><p>In other words, embarrassing porn no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work it Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wanted to write porn between these two but this is not how I imagined it going. We were making some really nice story ideas and then suddenly they were fucking. I honestly don't know how we went from tutus to sex but here it is. It wasn't me, I swear. 
> 
> I was laughing throughout the entire thing. I won't even mention the amount of second-hand embarrassment I got. Lord help me. I don't even think we were able to keep them in character lol.
> 
> Ugh god, just read this monstrosity.

He has no idea what possessed him to decide and wear the pink monstrosity on that particular day. Out of all the things he could have pulled out of his closet, it  _had_ to be that stupid fucking  _tutu_.

That four-eyed shit of a friend (why he still called her friend, he'll never know) had presented it to him some time ago when she'd dared him to parade around in it. Why had he agreed to it? He'd been piss drunk, that's why.

He held up the frilly material for a moment, glaring at it like it had personally offended him. In a way, it had. It existed. 

You'd think with his burning hatred for the thing he'd have tossed it out by now. However, the memory of Hanji's taunt about how the reason he didn't want to go through with the dare was because he couldn't pull off the outfit, had him thinking like a moron again. He could rock this shit. Not five minutes later had him muttering a, "No one here to stop me, suck my balls, I'mma wear this stupid fucking thing. I'll show her."

Chest swelling with unfounded masculinity he turned to find Eren standing at the door, big green eyes wider than he'd ever seen them. Body immediately deflating, face paling, he stomped toward the door, murder in his eyes.

"You saw nothing." He hissed and promptly slammed the door in the young man's face.

Unbeknownst to the Corporal, Eren stood shell-shocked before turning stiffly, back hitting the worn wood, before sliding down and bringing his knees to his chest. Burying his reddening face in his arms.

Inside, Levi ripped the offending thing off him, shoving it in the deepest recesses of his closet. Trying to keep his face from twisting in horrified embarrassment, he began to furiously clean every piece of furniture in his quarters.

It wasn't but a few days later that Eren decided to make the whole incident just so much worse by reporting to his assigned cleaning station (helping Levi in his office of all things. Someone kill him now) wearing a light green tutu. Where in fuck had he even gotten the hideous thing?  Before Levi could open his mouth rip him a new one, Eren cut in, face red and eyes downcast.

"I felt it was only fair since, uh, you know. I saw you."

At Levi's stunned silence Eren simply shuffled nervously for a second before putting down the bucket of water he'd brought with him. Levi couldn't blame him for turning around and getting to his knees, intent on scrubbing the floor. He didn't really want to-

Levi's train of thought slowed then, ramming itself headfirst into a brick wall. Dark eyes zeroing in on Eren's bent form. More specifically, his ass. Mother of God. Who had an ass like that? Why in fuck did it look so perfect? Yeah, he was gonna stop himself right there. He must have made some kind of strangled noise or something because Eren was turning to look at him, a question in his eyes.

Levi scowled, bringing his cleaning scarf up to hide his face as he wiped at his desk. "Just clean the fucking floor, brat."

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't caught himself staring after the young man before. He was no idiot though, it would be stupid of him to try and pursue anything. He was too young. Didn't stop him from looking though and boy, had that been a mistake.

Eren did not possess an extremely enticing rump. No, no, he was graced with so much more than that. Eren was stretching his body forward to get at a spot just above him and Levi couldn't help but notice the muscles in his thighs and, dear lord, he begins to imagine them around his hips and- he needs to stop that train of though right there.

It’s a good forty-five minutes of internal struggling with Levi, with him trying to clean with his usual meticulousness and being drawn to an increasingly tantalizing titan-shifter. Something was wrong with him. He was Humanity's Strongest goddammit and he'd be dammed if he allowed some kid to- fuck.

The harder he tried, the further he felt his eyes glaze over with the weight of is own fantasizes. Tan thighs wrapped around his waist, then those tiny, pink nipples erect and glistening with his saliva (why didn't that sound as disgusting as it should have). It wasn't until Eren decided to arch his back a little, and pop his stupid little behind out while he tried to scrub a stain out of the wall, that Levi had to excuse himself from Eren's presence. 

A curt, "I'll be right back, don't you break anything or I swear to whatever deity you believe in, you'll be cleaning the stables for a week," passing his lips before swiftly making his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him loudly.

Inside, Eren's face was breaking out in a flush. Levi's voice had not been as calm as he had thought it had been. It had been low and husky, the memory stirring something in his belly. Eren was far from innocent. He was young, not a moron. He knew a bedroom tone when he heard one, and holy shit Levi had one hell of a voice. God, that didn't help with his memory of his superior in that getup. He had removed the straps of his uniform, shirt slightly unbuttoned and tutu in place. The play of hard muscle underneath the pink and white of his pants had been sinful.

Just outside the door, Levi was still berating himself, angry at himself because, he's a grown ass man, he should have more control than this; but seeing Eren's sculpted legs and ass being gratified by those straps and that bright tutu accentuating his hips? Holy. Hell. He had to relieve something, something that's straining and ready to burst. Unfortunately, he had no place to do his business, his quarters can only be accessed through his office, and the object of his dreams was right fucking there- probably still bending over like the little shit he is. It would be a cold day in hell the day he went to the communal showers to rub one out.

Back in the office, Eren had already stopped scrubbing the floor, trying to stop his heart from going into overdrive as his mind went to town. He'd always looked up to Levi but never like this. Ok, maybe that was kind of a lie. Who honestly didn't see the small man in that way at some point? If someone said they didn't, they were liars.

Eren pressed his forehead to the floor with a small groan. How would that skin feel under his palms? Shit, now his own hand was reaching up from the floor, fingers starting to make their way down his chest, brushing over a hardened nipple. Oh god he needed to get out of there...but Levi might come back any second and there's only one way out. No way in hell was he going into the Corporal's room, he wasn't  _that_ suicidal. Fuck.

Levi swallowed down the drool that started to formulate in his mouth, those eyes, those lips, what would he taste like? That plump, pink mouth; what would his hair feel like? Would it be soft and pliant? Or would it be straw-like and difficult to manage? More importantly, what would Eren like; soft tugging, or rough pulling? Is he a masochist, or is he a sadist, or maybe a mixture of both; a sadomasochist? Levi wouldn't put it past him, honestly, he seemed the type. Before Levi could stop himself, he had already started to palm at the large and straining bulge in front of his white, standard military pants. His eyes drifted shut and he let out a low and raspy moan. He needed the taller boy, not later, but right now. So much for self control. 

Eren was still on his knees, a forearm firmly pressing into the floor as the other hand frantically rubbed underneath the tutu, over the thin material of his boxers. When had he gotten his pants halfway below his waist? He lets out a soft whine as his mind pictured Levi behind him, murmuring filthy words of praise-  _does that feel good Eren? Are you sure that's enough? I bet you want my fingers up your tight ass, don't you? _ Eren was biting at his lip now, forehead plastered to the ground as his fingers fanned out to hold him steady. His palm was against his dick now, fingers prodding a little higher. Shit, was that moan too loud?

Levi cracked his eyes open, a soft, " _haahh..._ " reaching his ears. Was that...Eren? Levi stopped his ministrations long enough to decide he wasn't mistaking the sound. A loud, drawn out moan had Levi, with confused surprise, concluding that he's not the only one trying to get off. This kid was trying to kill him, never mind the fact that Eren was going to make a mess in  _his_ office. He had a lot of nerve. Or he was stupider than Levi thought.

Levi rested his head against the wall of the deserted hallway, pale, slender neck exposed. He tugged on his cravat to loosen the material. Without a second thought, his fingers fluttered against thin, strong leather. He unbuckled the belt that stretched over his chest; then the belt that undid the brown apron at his waist. Thin fingers dipped into his pant line, brushing over his swollen head. Levi let out a low, breathless moan at the contact. Eyes slipping shut, he finally allowed his mind to run free.

What would Eren's cock taste like? Would the young man grip his hair in a tight hold, tugging sensually on the back of Levi's neck as he sucked on the tip, gliding his tongue across the base.  _Stop teasing, Corporal. Please take me, oh god, I can't stand it anymore_. Levi would make sure  Eren's hole would be stretched, but what would it look like? Would it be pulsing with desire while painted an erotic pink? Or would Eren stretch his hole for him, like the good boy he is?

By now, Eren's hips are exposed to the air of the room. The tutu having ridden up, his boxers slowly slipping off as Eren, cheek on the cool flooring, dug both hands down to fondle at himself. What had that noise been? Belts? It must have been his imagination. It doesn't matter now because he's picturing his superior as bare as the day he was born. He groans at the thought of that sculpted chest pressing into his back, warm, calloused hands running up his sides. Eren is arching his back now, right hand pulling at the hard flesh between his legs, the other slowly pushing a spit-slickened finger inside. Would Levi be big? He groans. Oh, god, he hopes he is. The way it would stretch him wide, the sting a pleasurable pain. He cries out, unaware of the name that leaves his open, panting mouth.

Silver eyes snap open when a groan passes through thin, pale lips. He utters a name under his breath, too caught up in the euphoria that he is currently delved into. His hips snap forward when his palm smoothes over the base of his erection. He imagines it's Eren that's doing this, getting him ready, pumping him with lube to make sure that Levi's cock is sufficiently lubricated to break through Eren's first wall. How tight it would be, how hot and sweltering the insides of Eren's small hole would be. He would whisper sweet nothings and push away strands of brown locks behind a tanned ear. He'd place small kisses down Eren's face; landing a few on the sides of his face, then his lips, down towards his jawline and neck, he would suck flustered marks on unblemished skin and trace a pert nipple with his tongue, twirling it, teasing the nub with the tip of his tongue. Levi's groan echoed in the halls as his hand tightened and sped up. 

Eren is beginning to unravel, stuttered whines leaving him the further he digs his fingers inside himself. The hand on his engorged sex twisting at the wrist, thumb flying over the head to smear at the precum. The speed of his fingers alternating, just as he imagines Levi would do with his cock, teasing him, making Eren beg for more.  _Do you like the way I fuck you, Eren_ _? You're moaning like the slut you are_. And Eren is a slut, but just for him, only ever for him. He curls the fingers inside him and he lets loose a wet moan, drool dripping from his mouth as he jabs at his prostate once more. He shudders as every thrust of his fingers has his nipples lightly scraping against the floor, adding to the pleasure. He's groaning and writhing, but its not enough. God he wants more, something bigger. He whines. "Levi..."

Levi shudders, "Eren..." His hand stopped and pulled out of his briefs. He's panting with unfulfilled need. He knows this isn't the time to be taking a break; he needs to get back to his office, not jerking where anyone who dared walk by could see. He grits his teeth, ears focusing on the sounds coming from beyond the door. Fuck it, he didn't give a shit anymore and apparently, neither did Eren. Levi slid against the wall to reach for the doorknob, thanking whatever higher power there was that he hadn't gone very far. A hand wraps around the brass knob, twisting as he pushes open. 

Whatever air he had was immediately lodged in his throat. There, on the his floor, was a panting mess- like a wet dream had crashed right out of his skull and presented itself on a silver platter. Eren's fingers deep inside his own hole, chest and face against the floor, flustered and red with drool dribbling out of his parted mouth; moan after moan fluttering out of his lips. Levi quietly shut the door behind him and leaned against the wooden structure to observe the filthy display of self pleasure.

Eren spread his legs wider, trying to reach further inside. He had three fingers stretching at his wet, reddened hole. His hips thrusting back, fucking himself, eyes screwed shut. He opened his eyes briefly, vision blurred as his eyes sweep the room. He made a choked sound at what must be his imagination playing tricks on him because there was no way Levi was there, eyes dark with lust. His fantasies had never been this vivid before so of course he was going to milk this for all it was worth. 

He shuddered, eyes rolling back as he plunged his fingers in deeper, faster. His moans were louder now, words spilling from his lips. "F-fuck, more! Please...please Levi, ugh!" He lifts his other hand to grab at a tanned cheek, spreading his hole wider. He makes a frustrated groan as he grates his hips back and forth. Suddenly he stops cold as he hears a dark, husky voice behind him. Hadn't Levi been a trick of the mind?

"Look at you, stretching your hole and getting my clean floor dirty, you disgusting boy." Levi's husky tone burned with desire, eyes shimmering with lust and an overpowering need. "What am I going to do with you?" 

Levi stripped out of the remainder of his straps, carefully, teasingly, pulling them off and onto the ground by the door with a dull thud. "Moan for me, Eren. Tell me what you want, and I might be generous enough to give it to you." Levi's right hand guided itself towards his still exposed cock, pants slowly sliding down as he curled his fingers around it and stroked leisurely. 

Eren felt himself shake. Not in fear no, but wild excitement. He was here, Levi, his corporal was here, and he  _wanted him_. With a whimpering moan,  Eren pulled his fingers out with a lewd pop. Slowly, he brought himself to his feet, shuddering and turning to face his superior. "Levi..." he murmured softly. 

His eyes caught the way that the man in front of him was stroking at the thick cock between his legs, clothing undone and hanging off his body. Eren's eyes drooped and he bit his lip, his own hardened flesh twitching and dripping in response. Coming to a decision, he turned on his heel, stepped toward the pristine desk by the wall, where the sunlight from the window had warmed the wood, and lay his chest flat against it. Bringing trembling hands behind himself, feverish green eyes locking with lust-ridden gray over his shoulder. His hands grabbed at his cheeks and spread them, exposing the pink, glistening hole to the man behind him. 

"P-please..." he whispered desperately, "Fuck me."

Levi quaked, jaw clenched almost painfully at the shameless display of need. The soft lighting of the sun hit just right on tanned skin, making it look good enough to bite into. Dark, brown hair shined in the light and reflected in Eren's green eyes, illuminating unshed tears of pleasure and unrivaled passion. Levi's felt his heart clench in his chest. That wasn't something he should have felt, was it? He growled. Now was not the fucking time for this.

Levi dropped his pants the rest of the way down as he made his way towards the lust-driven boy. He bent his chest over the boy's back and smoothed down soft, brown hair. He whispered slowly into Eren's ear, "Such a good boy you are, displaying yourself to me like that. I think you deserve a reward..." 

Levi kissed the tip of Eren's ear, pulling a small sigh from him. Levi tugged at the hair curling through his fingers, stroking down to the back of his neck, then shoulder. Pulling back, he let his hands rove over the small of  Eren's back then down the parted checks to the twitching, pink hole. He heard  Eren  let out a small groan, hips jutting back almost pleadingly. 

Eren dug his fingers into his skin, a breathy moan escaping him as he felt those hands finally touch him. It took him every ounce of his strength to keep himself from bucking back like a cock-loving whore. He wanted to enjoy those hands, that voice, that warmth behind him for a moment longer. Who knew if another opportunity would present itself. However, when he felt a thick heaviness slide against his puckered entrance, he couldn't help the little cry of pleasure that ripped through him. He's instantly pressing his bare bottom against Levi, silently begging. 

He receives a sharp slap to ass a Levi leans in close to his ear. Tsking, he whispers lowly in the brunette's ear. "Beg for me..." 

Eren moans and throws pride out the window. "Please, please Corporal! I-I want you...fill me up...plea- _ah_!"

Levi pushes in, slow and hard. He grunts and hisses as Eren's insides squeeze his dick wantonly. When he hears Eren's soft pain-filled whine, he stops. He doesn't want to hurt the kid. You could say he wanted the opposite. In an effort to comfort the boy beneath him, he let a hand stroke at his back, words as gentle as possible. He wasn't really one for words, but hey, he was trying.

"Shh...relax, everything will feel better once you calm the fuck down. Breathe." Levi even took it a step further by allowing his lips to lips trail soft kisses along Eren's back. This is way better than what Levi imagined, the muscle-hardened skin was surprisingly smooth with the faint scent of earth. Deciding enough was enough (of course it wasn't because he was impatient) Levi placed a hand against Eren's hip while the another snaked around to fist Eren's neglected cock. 

"O-oh god!" Eren's voice cracked, "M-move, please, a- _haa_..."

Levi let out a guttural groan at the lust reverberating off Eren's voice. Hips shaking with the effort to keep the pace slow for just a little longer, he pressed himself further inside. Moans echoed throughout the room. Eren's hands had flown in front of him, knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the desk desperately. Heat pulsed through Levi as he took in Eren's flushed, sweaty face. Lips trembling, murmuring low commands between pants. He couldn't take it anymore. He snapped. Levi pulled back and slammed home in one swift thrust. Eren's back immediately arched in ecstasy, a line of drool spilling from the corner of his mouth.

"Haa...Levi, more, do it again...!" 

Levi growled at the sound of his name rolling off Eren's tongue, hands gripping at tan hips harshly. "F-fuck, Eren!"

Eren groaned at every hit of his prostate, his words becoming nothing more than incoherent babbling as Levi brutally slammed into him. Levi grinded against Eren's ass, pushing himself in as far as he could go, "You feel so good..." 

Levi's harsh, pleasured breaths encouraged Eren to bring a leg up and place it onto the desk, letting Levi sink further inside him. The man groaned at the change in position and took advantage of Eren's increased exposure, bringing a hand to curl around the weeping cock. 

"Faster! Ahh, hnng, harder! Please, Co-corporal! Levi! Oh god!" 

Levi's pace sped up, his hand tightening its grip, keen on getting Eren off first. When Eren brought a hand to his mouth to stifle his moans, Levi's pace slowed down, the rhythm of his thrusts enough to have Eren still whining in pleasure. Then he pulled out until only the tip remained inside, then slammed full force inside. A strangled moan wheezed out of his mouth despite his best efforts.

" _F- fuuckk_... "

Loud, wet slapping filled the room, moans the only thing loud enough to drown out everything else. The calloused hand on Eren's leaking member twisting at the wrist, pulling at the skin deliciously with every tug. Eren was writhing below the older man now, incoherent curses and praises spilling from him in quick succession. 

"Oh oh, ah! C-corporal, I'm...I'm close,  _haa_." 

Eren's head snapped down, thudding against the desk when Levi only responded by rutting against him faster, going in deeper, harder. Levi was grunting with the effort now, the warmth around his dick tightening. "Shit,  Eren...ugh, fuck!" 

Levi drove himself faster, the hand pumping Eren now thumbing at the slit, squeezing slightly. "Ah-ah Levi! Le- ahhhhnn!" Levi watched as Eren's vibrant green eyes rolled back, mouth wide open as he screamed his completion. Levi moaned, the burn in his own belly bursting.

"Fuck,  _fuck_!  Eren!" Levi's body shuddered, heat coursing through in waves as orgasm ripped through him. He groaned at the feeling of Eren's tight, warm walls squeezing whatever come was left in him. Shuddering, he felt himself pull out of Eren's abused hole before falling limply onto his back.

For a few moments there was nothing but their harsh breathing as their heartbeats slowed back down to normal levels. When Eren shifted uncomfortably below him, Levi pushed himself up and away to give him room.

Eren slid from the desk to the floor, a pleased sigh leaving his lips before he made eye contacted with the grey looking down at him.

"So...that was good."

Levi couldn't help but snort. This fucking idiot. Then again he wasn't much better because he heard himself saying, "It could be better."

At that Eren's eyes grew wide. A beat later his face split into a grin, a playful glint in his eye. "Should I wear a dress again or...?"

This time Levi rolled his eyes, pulled his pants up and walked over the abandoned bucket on the floor. All the while, Eren's curious gaze followed him. Bending to pick up the wet, discarded rag, Levi turned back to Eren, unamused expression coolly in place.

"I'm not going anywhere near you until you clean this fucking floor." With that, Levi chucked the cloth at Eren's still stupidly-happy face.

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg I don't even know what to say. Am I sorry? Probably not. My subconscious probably is though. [throws myself out with the rest of the garbage]
> 
>  **Edit:** I'm giving credit to  The_Lamp for this fic because I was the one that asked _her_ for a collab- this is basically her prompt. If she so chooses, I will take down this fic from my profile and let her post it to hers. We wrote the beginning together before switching to Levi (her) and Eren (me), then finishing the rest together. Unfortunately, I lost the original ending she had written, so I wrote out the ending myself (I'm sorry).
> 
> Thank you for reading! ~~Anyone else want to collab with me?~~
> 
> Lamp: Ohmygod, you actually posted it, ohmygod. No, no! It's fine you can leave it on your profile. Love the editing you did too, lol. Yeah, the ending I lost too, my old computer kind of got wrecked (when I say wrecked I mean the entire thing fell apart by the wire, It won't start). Thanks for giving me credit, hun! I love you :3


End file.
